


car rides and happy sighs

by moonbabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i might do a follow up story idk, this was originally for a contest, what am I doing with my life, will this stay a one shot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabe/pseuds/moonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wasn't prepared for heavy snow.</p><p>Fortunately, someone else was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	car rides and happy sighs

**Author's Note:**

> lol theres no happy sighs btw  
> unless you count humming happily as a happy sigh
> 
> anyway!!  
> this was for a contest my friend(?? is that even what she is) is hosting with someone else so i just decided to post it here so its open to the public

Tsukishima utterly despised the universe right now.

 

He checked his phone again. The screen displayed the weather for the week, and no where did it say that it was going to snow. Tsukishima furrowed his brows as he lingered near the doors of the now closing cafe he worked at. The snow was piling up heavily now. The sidewalks were covered in ice and snow, making it impossible to walk home safely. He glanced back at the doors to the kitchen, where the various pastries they served were made. Judging by the noise, someone was still back there. 

 

‘It couldn’t be Yaku-san, he already left…’ Tsukishima thought. ‘It couldn’t be Sugawara-san or anyone I’m familiar with...they usually leave as a group.’ Tsukishima snapped out of his thoughts as the kitchen door slammed shut. “Guess I’m not the only one, huh?” 

 

Tsukishima gazed at the man’s face. He didn’t seem very familiar. He must’ve been the new guy that started yesterday. No wonder he didn’t know him, he has off yesterday. He seemed to be in his early twenties, like Tsukishima himself. He had kind eyes. Well, more like a kind eye, as one was hidden behind bangs. Actually, his hair as a whole was a mess. Did he even own a comb? Brush, even?

 

“Hey. You ok there?” And before Tsukishima knew it the man was coming closer, one long stride at a time. Come to mention it, he was pretty tall. Nice to know he won’t be the only giant around this place now. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Tsukishima bowed slightly. “Oh please, don’t! I’m Kuroo by the way. I’m the new guy. I’ll be helping out in the kitchen!” He smiled and stuck out his hand. Tsukishima nodded, shaking Kuroo’s hand. “I’m Tsukishima. I help out with taking orders.” It was quiet for a little while before Kuroo spoke up again.

 

“So...why are you still here? I was given the key since I said I was going to stay late.” Tsukishima looked away. “I...don’t really have a way to get home.” Kuroo stood there, dumbstruck. 

 

And then he burst out in laughter.

 

“D-dont’t laugh! I didn’t expect it to snow, after all…” Kuroo wheezed once more, before replying. “I’m so sorry, oh my god. It’s just that- come on! It’s mid-winter. Expect it to snow any minute.” Tsukishima glared. “I’m sorry that I live 20 minutes away and that I just expected to walk home like usual. Except that the sidewalks are pretty much blocked up with heavy snow and that I don’t have a car on hand.” At first, Kuroo just frowned. But then he smiled, walking behind the counter to grab his belongings, possibly a bag. “Then I’ll drive you there.”   
  
“What?” Tsukishima was confused. Why would he be this kind to someone he practically just met? “What do you mean, ‘what’? It’s not that far, from what you’ve told me. Where do you live?” Tsukishima fidgeted. “Do you know of the neighborhood down the street? Uh...I live there. Take a right and it’s the third house on the left.” Kuroo hummed. “That’s a pretty good neighborhood, yeah?” Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo came back from behind the counter, his bag slung onto one arm. He dug the shop keys out of his pocket and started walking towards the door. He glanced back at Tsukishima. “You coming?” Tsukishima sighed. “Yes, yes. Coming.”

  
  
  


<  -  >

  
  


Kuroo was more annoying than what Tsukishima expected. 

 

“So, Tsukki-” Tsukishima glared. “I told you it’s Tsukishima, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima and smirked. “And I told you, it’s Kuroo,  _ Tsukishima _ .” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “As I was saying,” Kuroo said. “What type of music do you tolerate the most?” Tsukishima rose his eyebrow. “Don’t you mean ‘like’?” Kuroo smiled. “Nope! You seem like the person who tolerates, not someone who likes.” Tsukishima grunted. “You should be happy your the one driving or I wouldn’t hesitate to punch you right now.” Kuroo snickered. “Yeah, yeah. But seriously, music tastes?” Tsukishima pondered this question. “I ‘tolerate’ a lot of different styles of music, as you put it, but I prefer artists like ‘bo en’, ‘Cash Cash’, etcetera. With a dash of heavy EDM, sometimes.” Kuroo slowed down at the red light, coming to a stop. “Interesting. I enjoy the wonderful and expansive world or K-Pop.” Tsukishima stared at Kuroo. “Really. Seriously?” Kuroo nodded. “I guess there really is a first for everything.” 

 

Tsukishima looked out the window. ‘Halfway there.’ He thought. “So, like meeting a pretty blond?” Tsukishima froze. He glanced at Kuroo through the reflection of the window. He had his eyes set on the road. “And...that would be me?” Tsukishima responded carefully. Kuroo hummed happily. “Of course! Who else?” Tsukishima’s face was suddenly graced with a slight red tint. “Do you really mean that?” Kuroo turned to the right, signalling that the ride was almost over. He parked the car in front of Tsukishima’s house. It wasn’t big, wasn’t small. It was ‘just right’. 

 

“Tsukishima, lean over for a sec.” Tsukishima turned away from the window only for his lips to be captured by Kuroo’s. It was short and sweet, enough for Tsukishima’s stomach to do flips and his heart to pound ever so slightly faster. Kuroo moved away first, grinning like an idiot. “Does that answer your question, Tsukki?” Tsukishima’s face was completely red by now. He opened the door and got out. “It’s Tsukishima, idiot.” He said, before slamming the door and huffing over towards his door. Kuroo rolled down the window, yelling a quick “Love you too!” and then driving off, leaving Tsukishima’s face steaming and his thoughts jumbled.

  
  


< \- >

 

Yaku was cleaning tables while Tsukishima was wiping down windows. They had both gotten there early to clean before they opened, as Yaku always had a spare key to the shop on him. “Hey, Tsukishima. Have you met Kuroo yet?” Tsukishima froze at the name. “...yes. To an extent, I suppose.” Yaku smiled. “Oh, that’s good! I was going to introduce him to you toda-” Suddenly, the main door swung open and a familiar raven-haired individual walked in, bed head and all. “I see my beautiful blond and my favorite team mom are already here?”  Tsukishima frowned, face sporting a pink blush. “When did I become yours, again?” Kuroo smirked as he walked over to the counter. “When you didn’t resist.” 

 

Tsukishima had enough.

 

Kuroo screamed as a wet rag hit the back of his head and landed on the floor with a ‘splat’. Yaku burst into laughter as Tsukishima huffed. “I’m never going to ask you for help again. Go back outside where it’s nice and cold.” He walked over to Yaku, who handed him a new rag. “But Tsu~kki!” Kuroo leaned his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “You know you love me!” Tsukishima grunted. “I do not. And it’s Tsukishima, you idiot.”

  
Yaku giggled. “You guys act like a married couple already.” Kuroo grinned while Tsukishima turned his head away.

 

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Customers came and went, coffee was made and cakes were eaten. Somehow Kuroo had found out that Tsukishima loved Strawberry Shortcake and had made him some as an ‘offering’. He got scolded by Yaku and ended up paying for it, literally. He had to hand over $5.26 to pay for the cake. Tsukishima ended up laughing at his suffering while eating the cake. 

 

Later that day, however, Kuroo had ended up saying that he seriously was interested in Tsukishima. Romantically, that is. After a lot of blushing and a few soft words, Tsukishima had agreed to become his partner. Funnily enough, Sugawara had predicted this and had vacated the store early with everyone else, leaving the two the shop key.

 

Tsukishima wished he didn’t blush as much as he does.

 

< end >

**Author's Note:**

> oh!!  
> btw bo en and cash cash are real artists   
> google them or something idk  
> they good tho


End file.
